mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mjölna
(S1E18) |mane = Pale amber |coat = Grayish gamboge |cutie mark = (S2E15, S4E12, and ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #30) (S2E15) Golden laurel wreath (S4E13) (S4E20) Three aquamarine raindrops (S4E22) (S4E22) None (most shots) |headercolor = #BC9B6B |headerfontcolor = #FFF2BA}} Mjölna is the placeholder name of a female background Earth pony who appears in multiple episodes throughout the series. She has a tan brown coat, light yellow mane and tail, light gold eyes, and a cutie mark of a hammer and lightning bolt, a sandwich, a golden or green laurel wreath, three aquamarine raindrops, or a rainbow.__TOC__ Design Mjölna's design varies depending on the angle she is shown from, similarly to Silver Spanner. She shares her tail styles with "Chocolate Blueberry". From the front and directly from the back, she shares her design with Berryshine, Cherry Berry, "Oakey Doke", "Sweetberry", Berry Dreams, Charged Up, "Elphaba Trot", "Jubileena", Silver Berry, "Bitta Blues", S04E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, S04E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #5, S04E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, "Lavender August", Mare E. Belle, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #5, "Apple Cherry", S05E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, S05E19 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, S05E26 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, S06E04 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, S06E07 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, S07E13 Unnamed Earth Mare #6, and young mare "Chelsea Porcelain" and her mane and tail style with "Cherry Punch", "Northern Lights", S04E08 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #2, and Cherry Spices. Diagonally from the back, she shares her design with "Forest Spirit" and "Berry Frost" and her mane and tail style with Rainbowshine, Orange Swirl, "Q. T. Prism", "Candy Floss", S01E11 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #7, "Juicy Fruit", Sugar Twist, "Blueberry Punch", "Wing Wishes", S02E11 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #2, "Slipstream", "Dust Devil", S04E24 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #3, "Blueberry Banana", "Sugarshine", S05E25 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, S06E07 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #2, and S06E07 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #3. Depiction in the series .]] Mjölna usually appears in crowd shots in the series, usually from the back except for one shot in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 and one shot in Pinkie Pride. Season one She first appears at the Summer Sun Celebration in Friendship is Magic, part 1, listening to Mayor Mare welcome Princess Celestia. She appears at Applejack's appreciation party in Applebuck Season, Trixie's magic show in Boast Busters, and in the town square just before Winter Wrap Up begins in Winter Wrap Up. Mjölna watches the school talent show in The Show Stoppers (briefly with light blue eyes), and she appears at the Summer Sun Celebration in Twilight Sparkle's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Season two Mjölna cheers for Rainbow Dash in The Mysterious Mare Do Well. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, she is seen from the front for the first time during The Flim Flam Brothers (her cutie mark is first shown to be of a hammer and lightning bolt; in the very next shot, she has a sandwich cutie mark) and she appears in several additional shots throughout the episode. In A Friend in Deed, she briefly appears during Smile Song. Season three Mjölna appears in the town square in Magic Duel. Season four Mjölna attends the Summer Sun Celebration at the end of Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. She is seen from the front (with her hammer-and-lightning-bolt cutie mark) during Cheese Confesses in Pinkie Pride. She appears in the crowd outside Ponyville town hall (with a golden laurel wreath cutie mark) and at the Ponyville Days festival in Simple Ways, in the Breezie-welcoming crowd in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, during Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic in Leap of Faith (with a green laurel wreath cutie mark), and in several crowd shots in Trade Ya! (once with a cutie mark of three aquamarine raindrops and later with a cutie mark of a rainbow). Season seven She appears in Honest Apple. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions IDW comics She appears on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #30 page 12 (with her hammer-and-lightning-bolt cutie mark). Software She appears in the outro of Adventures in Ponyville. Storybooks She appears in the Target Canterlot Twilight Sparkle Animated Storyteller's fourth storybook Applebuck Season, an adaptation of the episode of the same name. Gallery ru:Мьёльна Category:Background characters